icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly (TV show)
For other uses, see iCarly (disambiguation) iCarly is an American teen television series. Every episode starts with a lowercase "i", like "iCarly" It is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens, and adults. The series premiered on September 8, 2007 and is currently aired on Nickelodeon. It first aired on YTV (TV channel) a month later on October 8, 2007, and now concurrently airs on Teennick. The show first aired on Nickelodeon UK in Easter 2008. It aired Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. iCarly is also the first show to have the audience send video clips to the official website. Dan Schnieder, the producer, also created the shows All That, Kenan and Kel, Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, The Amanda Show, and Victorious. It is commonly called "Carly's Life as a Web Star" The series stars Miranda Cosgrove as title character Carly Shay. Carly creates an Internet show, called iCarly, with her best friends, Sam (Jennette McCurdy) , Freddie (Nathan Kress), and brother Spencer (Jerry Trainor). Cast Main Cast Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay (2007-present) 75 Episodes Jennette McCurdy as Samantha Puckett (2007-present) 74 episodes Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson (2007-present) 75 Episodes Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay (2007-present) 75 Episodes Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson (2007-present) 23 Episodes Main Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) is the 13-year-old (16 in Season 4) star of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. Sam acts as her co-star, while Freddie is the producer and technical director. She lives with her 26-year-old brother Spencer in the Bushwell Plaza, a fictional apartment building in Seattle. Her father is a Colonel in the Army, stationed on a submarine (it is said in the first episode that he is currently in Europe), and it's unclear what happened to her mother. Carly is known as a local celebrity which sometimes helps her get out of sticky situations, but remains an average teenage girl who never lets fame get to her head. Carly is quite intelligent, and hates to lie about anything or anyone, implied in the episode iPromise Not to Tell, where she was overcome by guilt when forced to keep Sam's trouble-making a secret. Carly has very high grades in school, and was even offered a scholarship to Briarwood Academy, an elite private school. Samantha "Sam" Puckett Sam (Jennette McCurdy) is Carly's best friend and co-host of iCarly. While she's also friends with Freddie, their relationship is strained at best, since Sam enjoys torturing Freddie. Sam tends to be the opposite of her best friend; while Carly is the level-headed one, Sam is argumentative, hot-tempered, sarcastic, stubborn, and at times intimidating. Sam is almost always at Carly's apartment to get away from her family; it's implied that she has a dysfunctional home life and an unreliable mother, who apparently never wakes up before 12:00, and is supported more by Sam than vice versa. Sam is a bit of a bully, her main targets being Freddie, classmate Gibby, and anyone else who crosses her. Sam is also a trouble maker and extremely lazy, and as a result she often gets in trouble with Principal Ted Franklin, and other teachers in school. Fredward "Freddie" Benson Freddie (Nathan Kress) is the technical producer of iCarly and Carly's neighbor across the hall, where he lives with his obsessively-protective mother. He has a huge crush on Carly, though Carly has made it clear she is not interested. But, She might have been amused by it. (See Creddie) While he and Sam are friends, he bears the brunt of her abuse, and they have a volatile relationship.(See Seddie) Freddie has had one girlfriend, an iCarly fan with ulterior motives named Valerie in the episode iWill Date Freddie. Freddie is also particularly close to Carly's brother Spencer, whom he tends to rely on as an older male figure who he comes to for advice. Spencer Shay Spencer (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's 28-year-old brother and legal guardian. He is an artist by profession and is an impressive sculptor. He is goofy, weird, and sometimes immature (which sometimes embarrasses Carly), but he has also proven to others that he is a responsible guardian to Carly in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer. Spencer went to law school for three days, and his marginal law knowledge has occasionally proven useful to Carly and her friends, such as in the episode iPromote Techfoots, when Carly and the gang use Spencer as their lawyer to get out of a contract with Daka Shoes. As a running gag, whenever Spencer builds or fixes something, it tends to burst into flames spontaneously therefore necessitating the use of a fire extinguisher by Carly, or Freddie. Gibby Gibson Gibby (Noah Munck) is Carly, Sam, and Freddie's schoolmate and friend. Gibby is often seen on iCarly, doing wacky thing. Gibby is eccentric, wild, and often seen without a shirt. He has a little brother, Guppy. Media CD/DVD Releases Columbia Records and Nickelodeon Records has released a soundtrack for the show entitled iCarly: Music From and Inspiered by Hit Show. It includes the theme song, four original songs by the iCarly star Miranda Cosgrove, several tracks by guest artists, and cast dialogue. Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon released iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1 Box Set for DVD on September 23, 2008. Miranda Cosgrove returns in Season 1, Volume 2, the second DVD release of the hit Nickelodeon series. It was released on March 17th being another 2-disc set with 13 episodes, running approximately 300 minutes. Video is full screen, and audio in English Stereo. Website The iCarly.com website contains many promotional videos by the cast (as their respective characters), as well as content created and sent in by viewers. Other things on the site include a characters' blog, pictures from the set, songs, and comments from viewers. Many fictional websites from this show and other TEENick shows redirect to this page. Exclusive Live Specials *'iCarly: Live From Hollywood' The iCarly cast was live from Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, where the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards is held. The cast aired from 9/8c - 11/10c. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at the Kids' Choice Awards because Spencer was hired to make a Kids' Choice Awards Blimp out of wieners. Although Spencer was working hard on his sculpture, he happened to peek around the show, like the gift bags for the celebrities, going into Jack Black's Dressing Room, and stealing some cocktail wienies from the snack table. In the end, his sculpture was destroyed when the snack lady attacked him. After the showing the credits turned into the characters and started dancing. Awards and nominations Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2010 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) Worldwide iCarly has premiered worldwide as well. External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * iCarly Nickelodeon * Nickelodeon's official site * iCarly on Wikipedia Category:Browse Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Carly Shay